


Complete

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [12]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Proud papa Wily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wily exults at the end of his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

My perfect creation, I regret nothing. 

Such pride I have in you. 

How my old hands shook as I pieced together, one delicate connection at a time, the marvel that you are. 

I have built so many robots over the years, but you... you are the superior one. I have given everything to you, my legacy. My blood is in you, when I cut myself on your sharp edges, when I burned my fingers on sparks from testing your wires. I was happy to shed my blood for your sake. 

The joy I knew while making you, I can't even begin to describe. It was as if I had never made another machine in my life, as if other hands than my own moved me, and you - you were my first. My only. No others existed, ever would exist, could ever exist. 

That is why, you see. 

That is why you are Zero. 

Zero is a constant. Zero is a completed circle. No beginning. Never ending. 

You will always be complete, always be perfect, a closed loop with nothing inside. 

Wanting nothing, needing nothing. 

You will never even need me. 

And I, who normally demand so much for myself... 

I am content with this. 

Because my blood is in your circuits, and you will stride this world like a giant long after I am gone.


End file.
